Yamino Kageto
(Forward) |number= 21 (Raimon) (Inazuma Japan B) 17 (Raimon) 3 (Dark Emperors) |element=Wood |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (formerly) Inazuma Japan B |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 039 |seiyuu= Satou Kensuke}} Yamino Kageto (闇野カゲト), also called Shadow (シャドウ), is a student who transferred to Raimon in order to join its soccer club after his own school was destroyed by Aliea Gakuen. He's a forward for Raimon and also for the Dark Emperors. He was also chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan but he didn't pass. Profile IE= *''"A soldier born out of darkness. His power is overwhelming."'' |-|IE2= *''"A soldier born out of darkness, his skills are overwhelming."'' |-|IE2 (Dark Emperors form)= *''"A soldier born out of darkness. The darkness has grown deeper..."'' Appearance He has a spiky grey hair, and pure black eyes. He has a gloomy or serious expression all the time. Personality He is mostly quiet and calm, and rarely talks unless he has to. At first he joined Raimon because he loves strong players but he really loves soccer deep inside. Plot Season 2 Shadow transferred to Raimon during the invasion of the Aliea Gakuen. But Because the members of Raimon Eleven had already left in the Inazuma Caravan, Shadow was left behind. Because of this, he went training with Sugimori Takeshi to perfect his hissatsu technique, Dark Tornado. Later, Endou Mamoru and the others returned to Inazuma Town and met Shadow. He stayed behind when the others left again as his shoot wasn't quite ready. After the destruction of Aliea Gakuen, Endou and the others returned back to Raimon to find that the other members, including Shadow, Nishigaki and Sugimori, turned to the Aliea Metiorite, becoming the Dark Emperors. They came back to their senses after seeing Endou's God Hand. Season 3 Three months later, Shadow was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Japan B but failed the match. In episode 68, he is shown that he could sense dark aura from people like Midorikawa Ryuuji. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI and return to Raimon, they moved to graduation, and Shadow also graduated. In the last episode, Shadow plays along with Raimon in their graduation match. he has evolved Dark Tornado to Shin'', but was blocked by Endou, who used Shin Ijigen The Hand. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Shadow, you will need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Endou Mamoru (Young) (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) *'Player': Handa Shinichi (Old Raimon Soccer Club Community Master) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruite at least four other members from Raimon. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats All the stats are at level 99 and untrained. |-|Inazuma Eleven= *'Kick': 82 *'Body': 75 *'Control:' 69 *'Guard': 80 *'Speed': 73 *'Stamina': 80 *'Guts': 88 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= '''Normal Form' *'GP': 193 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 73 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 64 ---- Dark Emperors Form *'GP': 234 *'TP': 225 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 77 *'Guard': 85 *'Speed': 93 *'Stamina': 78 *'Guts': 74 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 85 All the stats are fully upgraded. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone' *'DF Kagenui' *'DF Doppelganger' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal Form *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Kagenui' ---- Dark Emperors Form *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone' *'DF Kagenui' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal Form *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'SH Card Buster' *'DF Demon Cut' ---- Dark Emperors Form *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'DF Kagenui' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'GK Kage Tsukami' *'SK Chouwaza!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SK Wide Range' *'SH Setsuna Boost' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Drop' *'SK Wide Range' *'SH Last Death Zone' Wii= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Dark Tornado 改' *'DF Demon Cut' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' (Gra Fa Route and Team Kidou only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Yuuchi' (Gra Fa Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Dummy Emperors' *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Extra Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Aqua Hermit' *'Team Kidou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Kidou' Trivia *'Yami' means darkness, a pun to his personality and his hissatsu Dark Tornado, and 'Kage' means Shadow which was probably due to his nickname. So Yamino Kageto could mean "The Darkness of Shadow" it can also means "Dark field of Shadow". Navigation Category:Raimon B Category:Scout characters Category:Inazuma Japan